Alex Returned
by BreeBreeBur
Summary: What happens when Alex gets back to Litchfield. Would really like reviews so I can make changes that are suitable and I am seeing it the story is worth the read. All characters belong to Orange Is The New Black people.


Morello told me that today was the scheduled day. The oc's have been keeping a close eye on her ever since Rosa. They never did catch Rosa but they found Vee. When she walked through the door she's all I see, her glasses, her height, her long luscious black hair and of course her smile! Alex. All I want is to close the space between me and her. To be near her, tell her everything is okay. I was half expecting her to not be imprisoned at Litchfield. She walked up to me and I caught my breath.

"You fucking ratted me out?!" She accused. I was stopped short. Nicki had been standing with me against the wall of the corridor but had moved to talk to Morello with the rest of the new inmates.

"Forget it," Alex said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Deep and passionately. My arms found their way around her back and up the back of her shirt. Her tongue slid over mine. I felt her glasses bump against my eyes and I felt a giggle in my throat.

"Hold up," Nicki laughed "slow down, kids." Alex pulled away from me but still held my hand.

"I can't believe you fucking ratted me out. I'm not sure whether to be mad or not," she whispered in my ear. "I'll meet you in the chapel tonight." She walked away. Morello led the new inmates away and Nicki back over.

"You two comforting each other tonight?" she teased. I pushed Nicki's shoulder and we walked over to work.

Alex sat across from me at dinner. Everyone was talking about something but we just sat there watching each other and playing footsie like a high school couple but it didn't matter. Her legs were radiating heat through her pants and as I was halfway done eating I reached over and held her hand.

"God I miss this," she sighed.

"So do I," I agreed. "I couldn't let you get killed. I didn't want to lose you at all, you understand that don't you?"

"I was going into hiding Piper."

"And what would happen when you are found. Alex I love you, I dot wanna lose you EVER." We stopped talking after that and after count happened I snuck off.

"Alex," I whispered and she turned around smiling. I crossed the stage a held her, my arms brushing through her hair.

"Piper, I was so scared that they were going to kill me," Alex said her voice thick and I could tell tears were threatening to spill. I kissed her neck from her jawline down to her shoulder, slow and soft. She moaned softly without meaning to. By the time I was at her shoulder she had goose-bumps over her. I took her hand and led her to the chairs and moved to the third row in the middle. I sat her down and I was on top of her straddling her. I never usually take the lead but today felt different. My hands found their way up her shirt.

"Boob touching lesbian," she snorted laughing.

"Shut up," I said against her lips. She lifted her top off as I mirrored her and we held our bodies together. It seems no time has passed since I was twenty two. She made me feel alive. I kissed a line from her lips down to her waist line and she arched her back towards my lips. I put my hands over hers and together we pulled down her pants.

I knelt in front of her. I felt the same insane rush as I did the first time. The excitement and fear and love I felt was always the greatest part. I kissed her around her waist line and she moaned, softly and quietly. The reason I could even hear was because the rest of the chapel was silent.

"Stop teasing me already Pipes and lick my pussy," she whispered. I laughed and did as commanded. And the moaning got louder. It's funny how when I was young people seemed to think this would feel disgusting but there wasn't anything disgusting about it. I could tell that Alex's legs had tensed gradually which was an extremely good sign. I fondled her boobs as I went to work just like she taught me. She gripped the arm rests on the chair and made an intentional high pitched squeal. She climaxed and the build up of tension released. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and kissed her. She had a broad smile on her face.


End file.
